


Stress Eating

by Iz_Iz_Izzy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_Iz_Izzy/pseuds/Iz_Iz_Izzy
Summary: You've been meaning to go to the Sylvari zones for map completion- and Caithe has been having a bad go of things. When you stumble across each other under unusual circumstances, she offers to help- as long as her body doesn't have anything else in mind.
Relationships: Caithe/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 8





	Stress Eating

You hadn't expected Caledon Forest to be so... vibrant. You were so used to the forests of Kryta and the Shiverpeaks, that the Maguuma jungles were totally different. The plants were so much more diverse than you thought they'd be, but so vibrant and lifelike. Nothing like the trees you're used to dodging while being chased by centaurs, straight as an arrow with pine needles making neat triangles on top. You had the lucky chance to watch a plant close it's leaves around an unfortunate insect- one who'd been lured in by the sweet sap of the plant. As the leaves curled in to trap the creature, you noticed they were almost fanged, to hold the thing in. You shuddered a bit at the thought of a carnivorous plant, not wanting to think long about how salads might want their revenge, and continued on through the forest. While it was beautiful, you had more important things to do than just stand around smelling the flowers.  
Caledon Forest is one of the major homes for the Sylvari, and you figured you might as well get to know them the only way you know how- tackling whatever plagues them with weapons in hand. There's one Sylvari in particular that you were hoping to meet though- Caithe. You'd been invited along to a tense- and brief- reunion of Destiny's Edge, where she'd tried to get everyone to settle their differences. You spoke with her afterwards, and while she was distraught from how the meeting went, you could tell she was a warm and caring soul. So you came here, to Caledon Forest, because you're nosy and gay and can't mind your own business to save your life.  
You'd gotten to Caledon from the north end, finding the Lionguard fortification there. A few krait gave you trouble, but you managed to slip past them. Following the road, there'd been only greater Lionguard presence, and hoped it wasn't some sort of unsavory occupation. But, you eventually found a Sylvari settlement, a real sight to behold. The buildings were hardly buildings at all, but marvelous plants that had been cultivated into these impressive and beautiful structures. The Sylvari were friendly, and in the shade they glowed all manner of lovely colors. You almost forgot why you were here, until you were rudely introduced to some of the Sylvari problems. Hostile Nightmare Courtiers, deadly jungle wurms, and the Risen you'd become familiar with whenever you approached the coast. It certainly wasn't all bad, though. Meeting sylvan pups was one of the most fun experiences of your life, and seeing Sylvari farms helped dispel a lot of the mystery around them. They were just regular folk, getting by, like everyone else.  
Seeing Caledon Forest was such a treat, you wanted to stay longer- keep helping out. So, when you were asked to help clear out some cave spiders, it was just another way to help. Until you found out the method. The spiders had been making burrows that were hurting the local plants, and needed to be cleared out. Except, well, the method... It involved dosing yourself with some mysterious mushroom venom, to become small enough to drag them out of their dens. The whole process was terrifying, to say the least. Still, you pushed through it- this couldn't be any more dangerous than the Risen, or Branded. After teaching those spiders a lesson, you were told that it would simply take a minute for the redcap toxins to wear off, and you'd return to normal size. That's what you were told.  
And that's how you got into this situation.  
Almost an hour has passed since you cleared out the spider cave, and you still haven't gotten any bigger. If anything, you think you may have dwindled down a little more! You'd thought about asking someone for help, but you don't really know what they could do- after all, the local "expert" on the matter had told you it would go away on it's own! So you'd kept off the main paths, and away from locations too dangerous, to try and think. Maybe you could go back and collect more of those mushrooms, or try and make the trek north to get the lionguard to help.  
Your thoughts were interrupted when something came crashing into you. It hit like a minotaur, right in your side. Your whole side hurt like hell, you hadn't even heard anything coming towards you- which at this size, was a real feat. Even frogs and lizards at this size made an incredible ruckus while moving. You looked up to see what hit you, only to see a boot. A Sylvari boot, with another planted right beside it. As you craned your neck further up, and the muscles in your side screamed at you, you saw the rest of the Sylvari, looking down at you with a concerned expression on her face.  
"Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there... wait, wait I know you. Yes, you were there with Destiny's Edge." Caithe knelt down, examining you more closely. In this secluded part of the forest, with her devoting so much attention to you while you're so small and hurting, you've never felt so vulnerable. You swallow hard, as her blue eyes trace over you- waiting for her next move. "Oh, wait, we'll have plenty of time for that later, but that must have hurt. Sorry, I just don't know where my mind's at. Are you okay to stand?" You shake yourself out of your reverie, and push yourself to your feet, brushing yourself off and wincing at the jerking motions. You nod up to her in the affirmative, and give her your most winning smile. It's certainly too late for being smooth, but you can try dammit. Caithe let's out a sigh relief, clutching at her heart with one hand, and you can't help but blush a little as her features soften while she looks at you so fondly. "Thank goodness, I was worried. Now, if you could just answer one more question... why are you so small?"  
Caithe sat there with you, while you two talked- she had to lean down quite a bit to hear you, at your newfound size. You explained how you'd been in the area, and helped out with the spider cave. How the poison had left you in this diminutive state. It turns out she'd been out to collect plants for her poisons- you'd gathered she was a roguish type from the daggers on her belt, and the way she moves so quietly through the forest. From the conversation, there was some good news. Caithe knows her way around poisons, and with a few samples she could probably make an antidote for your... peculiar situation.  
"Now, we just have to get you to my home in the Grove... though you certainly can't walk there on your own." She gently poked your side teasingly, making certain not to poke the side she'd kicked. You giggled a bit at that, though you noticed her hand lingered next to you- you were just the perfect size that she could fit you in the cup of her hand. It never stopped being strange to be so small. "...If you like, I could carry you with me- I promise, I'll be gentle, I just don't want to leave you out here alone like this." You look from her to her hand, hovering next to you in hesitation. You reach out and run your hand across her gloved finger, feeling the difference in texture at this size, before nodding up at her. As soon as you give the affirmative, her hand curls around you, gently squeezing you, and you feel yourself lift off the ground. You stay clutched in her hand for only a few moments, before you find yourself deposited in the crook of her neck. Her collar is tall, so you aren't easily seen, but it leaves plenty of room for you to sit.   
"Right then, let's get going." You can feel the vibrations of her talking, and the slight jostling as she stands up, stretches a bit, and starts walking. Being so close to her like this is overwhelming, that she'd sit you here so casually, like it was perfectly normal, in the crook of her neck. You're burning up with blush. Though, it doesn't make sense to be this warm just from blushing... You realize that Caithe is actually quite warm herself. You can't help but wonder if she's blushing right now. You don't have many more thoughts though, it's so warm- and your body so sore- that you can't help but start to doze off. As you notice the steady thrum of her pulse, your eyelids close and you drift off to sleep.

You wake with a start in an unknown place. Immediately you sit up, and then wince as you remember how sore you are. You look around, and see that you're curled up in a napkin, on top of a table, or counter. You look around blearily, as the events of the day come flooding back to you. The forest, the Lionguard, the spiders, the mushrooms... Caithe. You start to think you're in her house, when sure enough she walks into the room. Her arms are full of small bottles, each with different leaves and sprigs of plants inside. She quietly puts them away on a shelf in the room, one by one. Not wanting to be rude, you quickly get up and fold the napkin up. It's sort of like making a bed, right? You're not sure if that's weird or not, but don't get the chance to think for too long on it as you hear from behind you "Oh, you're awake." You turn and see Caithe smiling at you, arms now bereft of bottles as she walks over. "You just looked so cute all curled up like that, I couldn't bear to wake you. So I thought I'd put away the plants I'd collected, while I waited for you to wake." Caithe pulls up a chair, taking a seat right in front of you. She slumps back in the chair, looking exhausted.  
Not having any proper seating per se, you fold your legs under you and take a seat. "Well, now that you're awake I can get to work on that antidote for-" Caithe cuts off abruptly as her eyes go wide, before she lets out a groan. "Oh, for Ventari's sake- I'm sorry, I completely forgot to get any samples of the mushrooms while I was out." Caithe moved to get up, but you quickly usher her back down, explaining that it's okay for her to take a break. Caithe's fatigue is apparent, and she settles back down almost immediately. "Thank you, I- I could really use a break." Caithe folds her arms on the table, and rests her head on them. You can practically see your reflection in her dark blue eyes, it's somehow both unnerving to be observed like this, but comforting to see her relax around you. Caithe looks so tired, yet she manages to look at you so intensely. It feels like she's weighing you, looking right through you. "Oh, that reminds me" Caithe mumbles into her arm. She shifts a bit, pulling one of her arms out from under her head, and rests it beside you, her hand curling just a bit around you. You notice she's taken her gloves off. "I wanted to thank you, for showing up at the meeting in Lion's Arch. It meant a lot to have someone on my side in that conversation, and I definitely needed that talk afterwards. There's- there's just so much going on right now..." Caithe trails off, as she looks away from you lost in thought. You wish you could help her somehow, but you can't even help yourself right now. Her hand twitches idly beside you, and you get an idea. Summoning up your courage, you walk over to her hand, lean down, and kiss the pad of her thumb.  
You hear Caithe gasp slightly, and realize you braced yourself against her hand when you leaned down. Her skin feels so soft, yet fibrous. It's like nothing you've ever felt before, and you can see the veins in her skin so much more clearly. But more importantly, Caithe almost certainly saw that. Felt that. Is going to feel some way about that. You don't get the chance to look up at her and see if that was a mistake or not before she grabs you in her hand, and in one swift motion clutches you to her chest. This close to her, you can feel the rise and fall of her chest, and the rumbling as she whispers "Thank you." You're pulled back away from her chest, but only slightly. Caithe sits up, and holds you in front of her mouth, giving you a chaste kiss. Or at least, it starts chaste. Her lips are so soft, so big and cushiony, it takes you a second to realize that it even was a kiss. She barely pulls back, letting out a breath she'd been holding, and by the Six her breath smells so sweet. It smells of strawberries, and warmth, and her. It's incredible. She's incredible. It doesn't take her 5 seconds to kiss you again, longer this time. It's so warm, she smells so sweet, feels so nice, you're starting to get hazy. Your thoughts are swimming and all you can think about his how you want more. There's almost certainly something wrong. But you don't have the will to care. Her lips are your everything, as they massage into you. You could melt into them right this second. She's gotten more forceful, you can feel that you're being pressed against her hand. You can feel the kiss getting wetter, as saliva starts to escape her lips, and it sets your skin on fire in the best way possible. Something is definitely wrong. Your fear response finally starts to take hold, and you start to push back- remembering the plant from earlier, in the forest. How it was drawn in by the sweet sap of the plant, drawn to it's doom. Then her tongue pokes out her lips, glides across your torso, and you think that might not be such a bad fate. You notice that your armor has come off, and think that she's taken it off you- only, the clasps are so small, and she's not that dextrous. Did you take it off? Thinking about it is so hard, and her lips are so inviting. Her tongue glides over you, lapping at you, such an incredible texture. You take off your soaked undershirt and her tongue greedily rolls across your exposed breasts. Your leggings are soon to follow, and you've never felt so alive. Her hot breath washes over you in slow, steady waves, the scent of her- sap? It must be sap, not saliva- taking away all your strength. You can't remember any of your aches, they're gone. You can't remember anything at all, it's gone. Her tongue grinds against your genitals, and there's only bliss. You want more, you straddle her tongue, and feel her sucking on you. Her lips close around your upper body, you get in her mouth on your own, grinding against her tongue, feeling her all around you. Eventually, she swallows, and you can barely tell except for the darkness. Sylvari don't need luminescence on the inside.  
Caithe lay down on her couch, rubbing her stomach while holding her head. She's gotten more volatile lately, she's sure she'll regret that in a while. Maybe even get the woman out- she did mean it, when she said she was glad to have someone on her side. She hadn't even planned on this. But all this fighting with Destiny's Edge, and getting letters from Faolain again, it was too much. She needed something simple. And nothing was more simple than stumbling across prey, and letting them take to their own devices. She'd known Sylvari saliva was somewhat of an aphrodisiac for the other races, but nothing that intense. It just felt so natural. Like the stress lifted right off her. Later she'd wonder what that meant for the Sylvari, but for now she needed a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write out the proper headcanons I have for my character, I love her to bits and it's such a fun story. I was just whelmed with the need to write this today for some reason- also I wanted to leave the ending ambiguous, I really dislike snuff, but I'm sure some folks are super into it. I learned some very important things, not the least of which is I have a lot to learn about writing (especially in the 2nd person??? what a weird choice that was) but, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
